


An Angel's Soul for a Demon's Heart

by 1heluvabutler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kink, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1heluvabutler/pseuds/1heluvabutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at me. He just stood there and looked at me, his eyes, an indescribable maroon, were locked with mine, piercing my soul. His hand closed around my wrist like a vice as he pulled my hand, harshly, away from his face. I couldn’t look away, my blue, tear-filled eyes locked with his. He just stared right back.</p><p>Edited by: ThoseRedLights</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed some character's last names in honour to other characters that I will not write into this book. Enjoy reading and comments are always useful. Thanks. xx

Chapter 1: 5 Years Later

 

*Scarlett*

I always worked myself to the bone: never stopping, never giving up. The image of Sebastian’s face, still permanently etched into my brain, was the only thing to keep me going, to make me push harder. The memory of me shattering my own heart in the process of saving the only man I love from my frightening past was always enough to give me the strength and perseverance I needed to complete a full day's work in the training gym. The memories always made me feel like a monster; they always made me feels as though I didn’t save the man I loved, but broke him instead.  
As I left the gym, my oldest friend alive came and stood right next to me, silent tears trailing down my face. Khal had a way of understanding when I needed a hug. He knew when I needed some time to cry, and this was one of the times I got a full bear Khal hug. He always made me feels as though he loved me, in a friendly way, yet he cared for me much more deeply than he had intended.  
“You know what’s happening tonight, don’t you?” he asked me with the utter most sincerity in his voice.  
“Yes… Yes, I do.” I paused, shifting my weight to my other foot. “Do you really have to go? And better yet, do you have to take me with you?” I inquired; I knew that I was merely whining at him, but still.  
“Yes Scarlett,” he retorted with an exaggerated lament to his voice, “You have to go and show him that you are not caught up on the past, and have, to some degree, moved on!” I mumbled something somewhat inaudibly to him and began to follow him as he started to walk towards his charcoal black Maserati. But of course, being the show off that he is, it was parked right in front of the building, on display for the entire world to see.  
“Idiot...” I muttered under my breath.  
We drove in an uncomfortable silence back to my large home, the monster of a house that sat in the middle of the largest estate in town, the best of lily trees surrounding it like a shield. It was inherited from my father: a Greek-style mansion that stood a brilliant ivory. The charcoal black pillars stood out against the clean porch, a set of pastel cream balconies completing the look. From the front, you might have even imagined that some Lord owned this place, perhaps an excessively rich man or woman with plenty of money to spare. It was quite the opposite; in fact, it was merely a lowly woman who simply had to work in order to get by in life.  
As we both clambered out of the car, Jameson (or Arthur, as I preferred to call him,) parted the mahogany double doors to let us in.  
“Welcome home, Mistress Hernandez. Can I be of service to you?” His voice was sluggish. I was surprised I was even able listen to him without falling asleep listening to the lethargic tones that poured out of his mouth when he spoke.  
“No Arthur,” Khal said with a grin, “We do not need anything. But thank you.” With such a contrast of personalities, it took everything in me not to burst out laughing then and there. The man was insane: completely unstable, yet such a perfect friend. I don’t know what I’d ever do without him.

 

2 hours later

 

“I can’t wear that Khal!” I screeched, looking in horror at the outfit my friend had put me in. “Just- no! You know I don’t like showing everything off, and that dress does everything I wouldn’t want a dress to do. I can’t pull this off!” I cried at him, backing away step by step until I tumbled onto the bed over-dramatically, a hand to my head to emphasise my point.  
“My darling girl, you have never looked more tempting,” he retorted solemnly as he sat next to my lying figure, my sides shaking while I tried to hold in a giggle. “You will truly be the most beautiful specimen there. Go ahead and outshine all those other fake and slutty bitches who try to make themselves look like you by hiding their face under layers of lies.”  
I chuckled slightly. “I’m not pretty.”  
“You’re the only person I know who can pull off that dress. He will only look at you tonight. I am sure of it.” He was too kind. I sat up and hugged him with all my might, pouring all my love for him into it.  
Without hesitation, he sat me down in front of my 1980’s style mirror, styling my hair and fixing my make-up. By the time he was done with me, I couldn’t even recognise myself in the mirror. Even with an hour to go, the butterflies in my stomach were multiplying like a virus. To say I was nervous was more than an understatement; my stomach was doing summersaults, my heart pounding faster with every beat as it began to claw up my throat and slowly choke me. With every second, my limbs grew weak under the seemingly increasing weight of my body.  
And yet I knew that I would have Khal with me. I was going to be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have seen Black Butler I have changed Sebastian's last name to Phantomhive because I am not including Ciel so to put some of his character into this selection of writing I have given Sebastian his last name. 
> 
> Byee.

Chapter 2

 

*Sebastian*

 

She was coming. She was actually coming to my house.  
I paced around my study, almost identical to hers, and yet in some masculine way it was different. I wouldn’t be surprised, however. After all, I am simply ‘one hell of a man.’  
To save myself breathing and thinking space, I turned on the sound system loud enough for all to hear, opening my front door for the hundreds of thousands of guests that would walk in any minute now. Just as I turned around to walk away, a piercingly high pitched squeal assaulted my ears. It could only have been one person: Missy Mountains the only girl in school who didn’t seem to know that there was a difference between decency and being deemed a slut. But, once again, it wasn’t like she cared.  
“Sebastian!!” she screeched. If her voice was any higher-pitched, I doubt I would have been able to hear it. “I love the music, isn’t it just wonderful? All dirty and sinful!”  
I rolled my eyes at her audacity. She was so blatantly annoying.  
“Thank you Missy, and good bye. Please enjoy the refreshments at your leisure.”  
There was a sort of shock, perhaps anger registering in her eyes as I turned around with a self-satisfied grin, walking in the direction of the garden fountains.  
Oh how I missed my raven-haired woman: her blue eyes, her lush full ruby red lips. Perhaps I was getting a little too excited just thinking about her. Ah, I had to get this feeling under control and fast; she’d be here soon and I couldn’t look like a complete fool when I saw her again. It wouldn’t be acceptable if I were to play up now, would it? I needed to get rid of my offending half and quick. And yet I didn’t need to think for very long. I watched as Missy the mouse walked through the French doors and towards me, laughing- no- shrieking with a hysterical emotion that even I weren’t certain of, killing any remaining joy that I had. Sorry, my friend. Better luck next time.  
“Sebastian!” Missy squawked as she fell flat into me. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m afraid I didn’t see you there.” Maybe she thought she was shining a dazzling smile. I, however, thought quite the opposite.  
I turned my head, released and exasperating sigh and shoved her, heels and all, away from me, into her into the waiting arms of her friends at the door.  
“Then I suppose you should watch where you are going next time,” I cocked my head to the side in warning, destroying any reputation she had for getting men. And yet in an attempt to win my attention, she met my stare head on, and glared at me with the passion of a baby dragon.  
Honestly, I thought to myself, she looks no more threatening than an infant to a mother. How she ever thought that would work, I was clueless. So, to take whatever pity on her that I could without becoming soft, I bowed my head like the gentleman I was, turning sharply on my heel and striding off into the house to await my one and only.  
And there she was…


	3. Chapter 3

*Scarlett*

Oh God, there he was. He looked as he always did: tall, lean and utterly, breathtakingly gorgeous. All dark and mussed hair, white linen pressed shirt that had 3 undone buttons at the top showing some chest hair, and then black pants followed by black Armani shoes. He looked so sinful and sinful he was being a demon and all but I couldn’t help but stare at the wonder that is Sebastian Phantomhive. I looked at him for so long I didn’t realise that I had started staring at him to a point of where his eyes locked on mine.  
He tilted his head ever so slightly to the left in a silent hello and turned to his right and walked towards a group of men who stood drinking, eating and socialising. I couldn’t help but follow the sway of his hips and the lightness of his feet as he walked, still awed by the grace of him; he was wide shouldered, long and lean and yet he moved across the floor as light as a feather.  
Khal snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention and when that didn’t work he turned me the 90 degrees to face him. Yet I still couldn’t look at him because I was too busy imagining Sebastian inside my head seen as I couldn’t see him anymore. Oh how sad that it, such a devastation.  
“Honestly Scarlett, stop staring at the man. He’s noticed you now all you have to do is…..” And then he stopped and started at something from over the top of my head. His eyes dilated and his muscles bunched beneath his shirt so much I heard girls behind him sigh with pleasure. However, I knew that he was preparing to protect me from any predators that had the balls to try and hurt me or take me away from him forcefully unless he says that they can have me: only if he approves.  
“Ummmmm… Scarlett don’t turn around, but follow me before you get attacked by the mass bunch of muscly he man walking this way.” I could tell from the worry in his voice that he was talking about Sebastian. So I did what any girl would do and turned around to stare into his, large, dilated marron and pink eyes.  
Oh my god how beautiful they were. How beautiful he was.  
“Hi,” I whispered rather out of breath from the staring at the beauty of him.  
“Hello,” he breathed back, looking rather flushed and confused himself.  
“Nice party, good music choice most people love to dance to these songs,” I proclaimed over the music that just happened to be thumping slow and steady over the sound system.  
“Thanks, I guess I just know what sort of music people like to dance too seen as I too used to enjoy to dance to it,” Sebastian mumbled with a rather sad smile. However, I noticed that he had said that in past tense. That he USED to enjoy dancing to this music, not that he still does enjoy it. That’s an interesting piece of information for my brain to hold dear.  
“So man, what’s the entertainment for the night other than dancing chicks?” Khal interrupted when we had nothing left to say to each other. This was, quite sadly, fairly obvious as we had both started turning our heads in opposite directions looking anywhere but at each other, so quite frankly I was rather glad for his intrusion.  
“Sos Khal, no other entertainment tonight. It’s the first party of the month man, what do you want me to do. I can’t go all out in the first one. What type of host would I be if I ruined an entire months’ worth of parties because we don’t have anything to do?” Khal just smiled in reply knowing that Sabastian’s words held something more than he was giving off.  
Sebastian then turned to me and asked me something I never thought that he would do. Never in a million years actually, but as usual he surprised me. Oh the devil in him shone tonight!  
He asked me to dance with a demons glint in his eyes. He took my hand and all but dragged me onto his makeshift dance floor. And rather luckily for him, a fast grinding beat started making everybody on the dance floor a sexual predator for the one they had their eyes on. Oh how sneaky he is, just like the demon he is (literally).


End file.
